User blog:Holbenilord/Chat Extracts
(On moving mountains with magic) 23:30 Pinguinus The larger the object, the heavier the strain on the Wizard. 23:30 Pinguinus Moving a mountain would probably kill the guy. 23:30 Sarakiel Are spells like nerve shattering more prevalent than fireballs? 23:30 Sarakiel Are some spells forebidden? 23:30 Pinguinus Probably, yes. 23:30 Sarakiel *forbidden 23:31 Lunos Would there be different factions of Wizards? 23:31 Pinguinus Not really, since anything powerful enough to be that dangerous is too hard to perform. 23:31 Pinguinus Yes. 23:31 Sarakiel I think each empire would have its own guild of magic 23:31 Lunos And some people who aren't considered wizards, but have hints of power? 23:31 Pinguinus Some would serve the great evils of the world. 23:31 Sarakiel And there would be rogues 23:31 Pinguinus @Lunos: probably, but they're rare. 23:32 Pinguinus @Sarakiel: yes, there would be rogues. 23:32 Pinguinus Evil wizards would be called Warlocks, though. 23:33 Sarakiel Can magical energy be forcibly taken? 23:33 Pinguinus No. 23:33 Pinguinus You have to be born with it, or you don't get it at all. 23:33 Pinguinus And if you're born with it 23:33 Pinguinus It can't be taken from you. 23:34 Pinguinus Actually, one spell would probably be forbidden. 23:34 Pinguinus Demon-summoning. 23:34 Pinguinus Since the Demons would be so hard to control. 23:34 Sarakiel Do certain symbols have magical power? Or serve to focus magical concentration? 23:34 Pinguinus Maybe, for certain spells. 23:34 Lunos @Holbenilord do the people of House Karadra pay any fealty to the King of the South? 23:34 Sarakiel I shouldn't think so 23:35 Sarakiel They'd probably run away if he approached 23:35 Sarakiel Slowly wear down his army 23:35 Pinguinus Guerilla warfare, nice. 23:35 Pinguinus Anyway 23:35 Sarakiel What are Demons like? 23:35 Sarakiel Are they made of magic? 23:36 Pinguinus Different forms. 23:36 Pinguinus Yes and no. 23:36 Pinguinus They are made of a magic-like energy 23:36 Lunos Would they be the immense menace that threatens mythos? 23:36 Pinguinus They would be a threat, yes. 23:36 Pinguinus But they hardly ever come through. 23:36 Sarakiel How easy are they to kill? 23:37 Pinguinus I was thinking they would be from the Infernal Dimension. 23:37 Pinguinus They can only be killed with powerful magic. 23:37 Sarakiel Are certain materials able to bind or kill magical beings better than others? 23:37 Pinguinus I've been working on a fantasy setting for the past couple of years, so I have a lot of ideas. 23:37 Lunos Like certain stone? 23:37 Sarakiel Like iron vs. fairies and elves 23:37 Pinguinus Certain stones would have magical value, yes. 23:37 Sarakiel silver vs. werewolves 23:38 Pinguinus Silver can counteract some magic. 23:38 Pinguinus Iron too, to a lesser extent. 23:39 Lunos @ping, what is your opinion on gods? 23:39 Lunos Hol and I had a conversation 23:39 Pinguinus Are you asking me for my religious views, or is this in-universe? 23:39 Lunos In-universe 23:39 Pinguinus I think the gods should be powerful magical beings. 23:39 Pinguinus The polar opposites of the Demons. 23:39 Lunos I see 23:40 Lunos I had some gods lined up for the people of emiria 23:40 Lunos but I dont know how real they should be 23:40 Pinguinus The Dwarves will probably worship the God of Stone, or something of that nature. 23:40 Pinguinus I think the gods should be real, but not entirely divine. 23:40 Lunos I have gods for men 23:40 Sarakiel How are magical items made? Can magic be used to enhance or create machines? 23:41 Pinguinus Magical items were made centuries ago, by ancient Wizards. The process involved in making them has been lost by now. 23:41 Sarakiel Cool 23:41 Sarakiel The gods 23:41 Sarakiel Are we keeping the five you mentioned? 23:41 Sarakiel And did any names look good? 23:42 Lunos I liked the names actually, you have a knack for that 23:42 Sarakiel 23:42 Lunos I hoped to keep the five as some sort of faith 23:42 Lunos But should I make a page for each? 23:42 Pinguinus Yes. 23:42 Lunos Or one big page for them? 23:42 Sarakiel One for each i think 23:42 Pinguinus So, what system of magic are we using? 23:42 Lunos Ok 23:43 Sarakiel Let's leave the reality or mythicality of the gods ambiguous 23:43 Sarakiel And Pinguinus 23:43 Sarakiel your magic system works 23:43 Pinguinus 23:43 Lunos Yeah 23:43 Lunos It sounds good 23:43 Lunos Not too overpowered 23:43 Pinguinus YAY! 23:43 Lunos just right 23:44 Pinguinus Like I said, I've been working on this for the past couple of years. I was bound to think of SOMETHING good. 23:44 Pinguinus Someone will have to make a page about Magic. 23:44 Lunos You should 23:44 Sarakiel My best fantasy universe was ETP 23:44 Lunos You have all the idea 23:44 Pinguinus Me? 23:44 Lunos s 23:44 Sarakiel Magic there was parasitic 23:44 Pinguinus OK. 23:45 Pinguinus I can't do it right now, but I'll try my hands at it later. 23:45 Lunos Ok 23:45 Pinguinus What is ETP? 23:45 Sarakiel Are there clear fields of magic? 23:45 Pinguinus Clear fields? 23:45 Sarakiel Like fire, ice, healing? 23:45 Pinguinus Like in Xion? 23:45 Sarakiel wants a smooth whole really 23:45 Pinguinus I think that is best, too. 23:46 Lunos Does each wizard have certain areas they are best in? Or equal all around? 23:46 Sarakiel ETP was Enter The Pilot 23:46 Pinguinus Certain Wizards may train in certain spells more than others, so yes. 23:46 Pinguinus Enter the Pilot, eh? Is it online so I can look at it? 23:47 Sarakiel I think the site that i posted it too is down 23:47 Pinguinus Awww 23:47 Sarakiel I have it written somewhere by hand 23:47 Sarakiel The premise was a space ark crashes into Earth 23:47 Sarakiel its pilots become holographic gods 23:47 Sarakiel their drones and servants become Djinn and spirits 23:48 Sarakiel the ark contained life from thousands of worlds 23:48 Sarakiel dragons, chimaerae, etc. 23:48 Pinguinus Cool. 23:48 Sarakiel (just because) 23:48 Sarakiel Magic was a virus 23:48 Sarakiel it was passed through birthing, blood transfer, eating the body of a magician, or coitus 23:48 Pinguinus Hmm. 23:49 Pinguinus So, magic was an STD? 23:49 Lunos Eating the body of a magician 23:49 Lunos I wouldn't do that 23:49 Sarakiel Pretty much ping 23:49 Lunos 23:49 Sarakiel It caused big psychological and physical problems 23:49 Sarakiel made users frail and sickly 23:50 Sarakiel The Dragons there were great 23:50 Pinguinus I like Dragons. 23:50 Sarakiel Halu was the leader of the light dragons 23:50 Lunos Dragons are cool 23:50 Pinguinus Gotta go now. 23:50 Sarakiel He was really sarcastic and fun to write 23:50 Sarakiel Bye! 23:50 Pinguinus See you later! 23:50 *** Pinguinus quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 23:51 Sarakiel Lunos, do the dragons need any more additions? 23:51 Sarakiel Like more subspecies etc. 23:52 Lunos Lemme look 23:53 Lunos A Leviathan, dragon of the sea or different creature entirely? 23:53 Lunos Oh wait 23:53 Lunos Sea dragons 23:53 Sarakiel I think the Leviathan should be seperate 23:53 Sarakiel more like a whale than a dragon 23:54 Lunos A scaled whaleish creature? 23:54 Sarakiel Yep 23:54 Sarakiel With an enormous mouth# 23:54 Sarakiel Maybe it eats islands? 23:54 Lunos How about Wyrms? 23:54 Lunos They usually burrow through rock and stuff 23:55 Sarakiel Like lindworms? 23:55 Lunos Yeah, small islands 23:55 Lunos Yes 23:55 Sarakiel Yeah 23:55 Sarakiel They could be cousins of the Drake 23:55 Lunos Some might have tougher plating and different color than others depending on where they live? 23:56 Sarakiel Yeah 23:56 Sarakiel Like frost ones would be white 23:56 Lunos Like in a volcano, or a chilly mountain 23:56 Sarakiel Should there be dragon empires? 23:56 Sarakiel Great Dragons who rule over others of their race 23:57 Lunos Yeah 23:57 Sarakiel Of course, they couldn't be too big 23:57 Sarakiel Dragons are damn powerful 23:57 Lunos Although dragons probably wouldn't be near as numerous as other races 23:57 Lunos Would dragons trifle in the wars of men, unless it affected them directly? 23:57 Sarakiel I don;t think they would 23:58 Sarakiel Be quite self-interested 23:58 Sarakiel apart from maybe the Orientals 23:58 Sarakiel They're more friendly 23:58 Sarakiel Will we have dragon riders? 23:58 Lunos Yeah 23:58 Lunos Certain daring citizens 23:58 Sarakiel People who understand dragons... dracomancers? 23:59 Lunos They would have to be born with a certain "power" too, know what I mean? 23:59 Lunos Maybe they can understand dragon languages? 23:59 Sarakiel Yeah 23:59 Lunos And that might be a sign of their powers? 23:59 Sarakiel Yeah 23:59 Sarakiel Maybe they have some kind of birthmark? 00:00 Sarakiel Maybe wizards should too 00:00 Lunos For Dracomancers, maybe a mark across the back? 00:00 Sarakiel Or slitted pupils 00:00 Lunos Yeah 00:01 Sarakiel They would be tougher and stronger than average humans 00:01 Sarakiel Would their be elf and dwarf dragonriders? 00:01 Lunos Maybe elf 00:02 Lunos i don't know about dwarves? 00:02 Sarakiel yeah 00:02 Lunos Seem kind of small to be riding a dragon 00:02 Sarakiel see what you mean 00:02 Sarakiel Riders would have to have preeeetty long lances 00:03 Lunos Dragonsteel lances? 00:04 Lunos Steel that could be shaped differently than normal? 00:04 Lunos Protects riders from flame when made into armor? 00:04 Sarakiel Hang on 00:04 Sarakiel Maybe 00:04 Sarakiel if you mix molten steel with powdered dragonhorn 00:04 Lunos Although dragonflame is a thing on its own 00:04 Sarakiel it adopts certain properties? 00:05 Lunos Yeah 00:05 Lunos Light, but protective? 00:05 Sarakiel Yeah 00:05 Sarakiel like this world's mithril 00:06 Sarakiel Will we have things like unicorns and pegasi? 00:07 Sarakiel Hippogriffs and griffins? 00:07 Lunos Yeah 00:07 Lunos Chimarae? 00:07 Sarakiel Yeah 00:07 Lunos Phoenixes? 00:07 Sarakiel maybe crazed magicians fuse body parts with magical salve 00:19 Lunos What would kill the dead? 00:19 Lunos I can't imagine severing any limbs would 00:19 Sarakiel Decapitation 00:19 Sarakiel unbinding theit minds 00:19 Sarakiel *their 00:19 Sarakiel fire 00:20 Lunos Can the undead raise other dead that they kill? or can only Greater Dead do that? 00:20 StyroDaMan Don't you hate it when you can't find the book you need? 00:20 Lunos Or Necromancers 00:20 Lunos Yeah 00:20 Sarakiel Yep Styro 00:20 Sarakiel Just Greater Dead 00:20 Sarakiel Or Necros 00:21 Sarakiel But how do you kill a Greater Dead? 00:23 Lunos Fire I would think 00:23 Lunos Would the cold affect dead at all? 00:23 Lunos I wouldnt think so 00:23 Sarakiel It would slow them 00:24 Sarakiel My thought was that Greater Dead could pass their spirits into other dead bodies 00:24 Sarakiel so if they get set on fire 00:24 Sarakiel They just switch 00:24 Sarakiel And maybe an aura accompanies their mind 00:24 Sarakiel So you can tell 00:25 Sarakiel Or they wear a particular mask 00:27 Lunos A visible aura? 00:27 Sarakiel Yeah 00:28 Sarakiel where life and death meet 00:30 Sarakiel StyroDaMan 00:30 Sarakiel whadya think? 00:30 StyroDaMan sounds good 00:31 Sarakiel Should we have a Hades or what have you? 00:31 Sarakiel An afterlife 00:31 StyroDaMan I'd like it 00:31 Sarakiel Only the restless dead can return 00:31 Lunos Yeah 00:32 Sarakiel But they pass on into real Death if killed enough? 00:32 Sarakiel And the happy dead go too real Death straight away? 00:32 Sarakiel *to 00:33 Lunos Any dead could be resurrected by a necromancer right? 00:33 Sarakiel I was thinking any corpse 00:33 Sarakiel the necro has to get one restless spirit 00:33 Sarakiel any restless spirit 00:33 Lunos And what would the conditions for "restless" dead be 00:33 Sarakiel into the bbody 00:33 Sarakiel *body 00:33 Lunos Okay 00:33 Sarakiel killed violently 00:33 Sarakiel killed dishonourably 00:33 Sarakiel suicide 00:33 Lunos So a restless spirit can't come back on its own 00:34 Sarakiel Yeah 00:34 Lunos Good 00:34 Lunos Otherwise 00:34 Sarakiel Unless it's Greater 00:34 Sarakiel 00:34 Lunos There would be like 10 million dead wandering around 00:34 Lunos 00:34 Sarakiel Maybe the Greater can return 00:34 Sarakiel Whenever there is a big dying 00:35 Lunos Like mass murder? 00:35 Sarakiel yeah 00:35 Sarakiel famine 00:35 Sarakiel wa 00:35 Sarakiel *war 00:35 Sarakiel like what will soon happen 00:35 Lunos Do most people know about the living dead? 00:35 Sarakiel Hm 00:35 Sarakiel No 00:36 Sarakiel Maybe as bogeymen 00:36 Lunos Yeah, the war in emiria will give an excuse for a lot of dead rising Would vampires and werewolves be as they are in lore 01:13 Sarakiel If they are here 01:13 Sarakiel Or would we alter them? 01:13 Lunos Probably alter 01:13 Sarakiel Are vampires Greater Dead? 01:13 Lunos They could be 01:13 Lunos Werewolves might be skinchangers? 01:13 Sarakiel Yeah 01:14 Lunos That would mean they could turn into other animals too 01:14 Sarakiel Maybe they have to know the animal they're chanign into very well 01:14 Sarakiel So it's rare to be able to become more than one 01:15 Lunos Yeah 01:15 Sarakiel What should Hades be like? 01:16 Sarakiel The place for the restless 01:16 Lunos Not fiery 01:16 Lunos But dark 01:16 Sarakiel Cold and damp? 01:16 Lunos yes 01:16 Lunos No mortals would be able to go there would they? 01:16 Sarakiel Hm 01:16 Sarakiel Maybe that's how necromancers get the spirits 01:16 Sarakiel They partially enter 01:16 Lunos Unless they could create a portal of some sort? 01:16 Sarakiel and grab a few 01:16 Sarakiel yeah 01:17 Lunos Enter as an apparition 01:17 Lunos No oxygen in hades? 01:17 Sarakiel Hm 01:17 Sarakiel Maybe you can't actually take your physical body in 01:17 Sarakiel Only an apparition-self 01:17 Sarakiel So it wouldn't matter 01:17 Sarakiel However 01:17 Sarakiel if you're away too long 01:18 Sarakiel you are trapped, as your body dies slowly while you are out of it 01:18 Sarakiel That is, out of your body 01:18 Lunos yeah 01:18 Sarakiel The stronger your will 01:18 Sarakiel the longer you can stay? 01:18 Lunos Necromancers that die in hades become dead or greater dead? 01:18 Sarakiel Hm 01:18 Sarakiel weaker would be normal dead 01:19 Sarakiel Only the greatest would become Greater Dead 01:19 Sarakiel Greater Dead are not as powerful as they were in life 01:19 Sarakiel as they have to expend energy binding them here? Sarakiel can they raise undead animals? 01:21 Sarakiel Do other species have their own Hades? 01:21 Lunos And ride them? 01:21 Sarakiel Could do 01:21 Sarakiel or have them as pets 01:21 Sarakiel StyroDaMan 01:21 Sarakiel whadya think 01:21 Lunos I could imagine a greater dead 01:21 Lunos riding an undead bear or something 01:21 Lunos 01:21 Sarakiel yeah 01:21 Sarakiel 01:21 Sarakiel Should species have seperate Hades? 01:22 Lunos Maybe seperate rings of hades 01:22 Lunos seperate from other species 01:22 Sarakiel Maybe the more powerful races are closer to the centre 01:22 Sarakiel harder to reach 01:23 Sarakiel so it's far easier to grab a raven spirit 01:23 Sarakiel than a dragonn 01:23 Lunos And the center would be the ring where the dark god lives? 01:23 Lunos Or Ping's Chaos Lord? 01:23 Sarakiel if it exists, yeah 01:23 Lunos Yeah 01:23 Sarakiel Also 01:24 Sarakiel can you put the spirit of one species into the corpse of another? 01:24 Lunos I guess you could 01:24 StyroDaMan Those ides sound cool 01:24 Lunos but it would be awkward 01:24 StyroDaMan *ideas 01:24 Lunos Unless the spirit was the spirit of a sapient 01:24 Lunos But other animals would be sort of useless 01:25 Sarakiel A human spirit in a bird's body would be useful 01:26 Sarakiel scouting for the necromancer 01:26 Lunos Only the necromancer can understand the spirited animal? 01:26 Sarakiel Yeah 01:26 Sarakiel Maybe the dead can only talk to those they are linked to 01:27 Sarakiel No 01:27 Sarakiel They can only talk to people who have been to hades 01:27 Lunos The dead would be unintelligent mostly wouldn't they? 01:27 Sarakiel yeah 01:27 Lunos Except for the Greater Dead 01:27 Lunos Sort of like a hive mentality 01:27 Sarakiel Yeah 01:29 Sarakiel Would there be many necromancers? 01:29 Sarakiel Would mediums be really weak necromancers? 01:30 Lunos that could only penetrate the very outer circles of hades/ 01:30 Lunos ? 01:30 Sarakiel yeah 01:30 Lunos Would greater dead attack necromancers? 01:30 Sarakiel or just the dead struggling hardest to get out 01:30 Lunos Or could necros control them 01:30 Sarakiel Yes 01:30 Sarakiel the Greater Dead wouldn't be controllable 01:30 Lunos Good 01:30 Sarakiel They'd try to take the necro's body 01:31 Sarakiel Maybe that's how they get out 01:32 Sarakiel Undead dragons would be superawesome 01:32 Sarakiel If a Greater Dead could possess a dragon corpse 01:33 Sarakiel We haven't mentioned elves much 01:33 Sarakiel Do you have anything planned for them? 01:33 Lunos Maybe elves used to be a strong prescence? 01:33 Lunos But some event caused the death of a lot of their species? 01:33 Sarakiel Yeah 01:33 Lunos So they are rare now? 01:33 Sarakiel Maybe they summoned something 01:33 Lunos Yeah 01:34 Lunos They could call it "The Doom" or something 01:34 Lunos That spelled death for 60-80% or their race? 01:34 Sarakiel Yeah 01:34 Sarakiel and rendered the others sad, nostalgic 01:35 Sarakiel are the dark elves here evil? 01:35 Lunos I think so 01:36 Lunos At the very least they have ttacked the dwarves 01:36 Sarakiel Maybe they're the result of The Doom 01:36 Lunos As ping has told me in his history of Ironhall 01:36 Sarakiel they began to worship what they had brought into the world 01:36 Lunos Would normal elves be pacifists? 01:36 Lunos Unless they had to fight? 01:37 Sarakiel They would try to be yeah 01:37 Lunos Ok 01:37 Sarakiel But the dark elves would be vicious? 01:37 Sarakiel Looking for sacrifices maybe 01:37 Lunos Yeah 01:37 Sarakiel Blood for their god 01:37 Lunos The Paladins that Zeokx made 01:38 Lunos I wouldn't think there would be a lot of them? 01:38 Sarakiel Indeed 01:38 Lunos They seem very powerful 01:38 Sarakiel Maybe a hundred or so in the whole realm 01:39 Lunos Speak their own language or have to have a vow of silence? 01:39 Sarakiel Maybe they give up their voice 01:39 Sarakiel and speak only through gestures, magic? 01:40 Lunos yeah 01:40 Lunos I'm almost thinking of them as only humanoid in shape 01:40 Lunos But different 01:41 Lunos Like they wouldn't have to eat or anything 01:41 Lunos Or sleep? 01:41 Sarakiel Were they human once? 01:41 Sarakiel But went intense magical conditioning 01:41 Sarakiel *underwent 01:42 Lunos And since they give up their voice 01:42 Lunos They can't say exactly what went on to change them? 01:42 Sarakiel Yeah 01:42 Sarakiel But it convinced them they were fighting for the right Category:Blog posts